Talk:Twiddlebugs
Post-1990 Jim Henson died in 1990, but the last dated Twiddlebug sketch with puppets is from 1997. Who was performing the father twiddlebug? --Rankin (talk) 19:24, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's Marty. - Oscarfan 19:30, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, that doesn't mean a whole lot anyway. Those are "Ekas" (i.e. episodes we have full guides for that include that sketch), not when the sketch first aired. So it's a non-issue (and the sketch doesn't seem to be online in English to check for voices). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:01, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Merge: The Twiddlebug family What do people think about merging all 4 individual Twiddlebug family members into the main page here, rather than breaking them out onto four separate pages for Thomas, Tessie, Timmy, Tina? The pages are extremly short and fairly repetitive. Tina Twiddlebug is a pretty weak article right now...and not much specifically about Tina that couldn't be said in the context of the whole family. I think it's kind of silly to spread information out over several pages that could comfortably be housed in one quality article. Why have readers click through 5 different articles just to find the information that could fit nicely into a single space? Instead of splitting the character information into four tiny, dull pages, we could have one fantastic page with all the information on this character group that one could want. Do we really need individual pages for Thomas, Tessie, Timmy, Tina? -- Brad D. (talk) 23:37, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :I would oppose the merge. They're each their own character with performer and AM boxes and there's plenty to say about them separately for their own pages. We just haven't gotten around to it yet. —Scott (talk) 23:52, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::I would also oppose the merge. -- Wendy (talk) 23:56, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm not saying that Thomas, Tessie, Timmy and Tina could never have their own articles. We have great articles on lesser characters (even unseen characters). But the current articles that we have on the individual family members are nothing more than repetitive stubs. For example, the only "new" information that a reader would gain from clicking the link to the Tina Twiddlebug article is her Anything Muppet patern (everything else is already covered in this article). If there is unique stuff to say about each Twiddlebug separately, let's say it and build some independent articles for each character. However until someone does, why do we have these stubs? If the coverage of the characters grows then we can split them out into their own pages. Early on we created articles for every puppet that had a name - but we've slowly pulled back from that in favor of creating quality articles, and not just populating categories with articles that don't tell you anything more then what could be found in the "what links here". -- Brad D. (talk) 00:34, October 9, 2009 (UTC) CG Sketch Few questions about the new CG sketch: * Who are the new performers of the family? * Is it computer animation (like Pixar's stuff) or is a Digital Performance System (like Waldo C. Graphic or "Frances")? -- Brad D. (talk) 02:56, 5 October 2006 (UTC) :I don't have any facts, but I'd say it's very likely that this wasn't the Muppet troupe for Sesame, but rather an animation house for Sesame -- much like most of the animation seen on the show. — Scott (talk) 03:01, 5 October 2006 (UTC) ::Asking here, now that we know Rickey Boyd performed them, did he do the voices as well? ---- Jesse (talk) 01:03, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Performers in Get Along and Mulberry Bush. Can anyone lower the pitch of the Twiddlebugs' voices in these two bits so we can know who preformed them?User:Antsamthompson9 Could someone be willing to put down the pitch for those clips so we could hear their real voices like these two clips: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fekcQFqIMVo and http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qCBvmlxxWj4? User:Antsamthompson9 The reason I'm asking this is because, their voices sound different than usual in Get Along and the Mulberry Bush sketch was obviously made in the 90s. So Jim and Richard couldn't have been preforming in that.User:Antsamthompson9